Back and Prettier than Ever: The Return of the Pretty Committee
by xSapphireHeartx
Summary: It's the first year of high school, and the Pretty Committee is back, ready to do what they do best- be popular. But they'll find that high school isn't as good as it seems, and that Freshman girls aren't considered Alphas. The path to the top of the social pyramid is steep, and full of competition.
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: New year, new school to rule. After all, she's the girl with two houses, a hot older boyfriend, and ten credit cards. But will Massie's OCD Alpha status transfer to Asher Preparatory Academy when she has to compete with a hot new girl, one of her best friends, a posse of beautiful Junior and Senior girls, and her grades biggest air-head?

Alicia Riviera: With a new school, Alicia's determined to become Alpha of the PC once and for all, and knows that her dance skills and looks can totally guarantee her a spot. But then why is she on JV Cheerleading if all the other girls made Varsity? Maybe the new Italian girl can be Alicia's partner in crime.

Dylan Marvil: With her almost-hip-length hair and bright green eyes, Dylan knows that she'll look ah-mazing in the green white and gold cheerleading uniforms... until she finds out that those cute tops are midriff-showing... and the crew for her families new reality show will be following her around school.

Kristen Gregory: Knows she can make Varsity Soccer with her eyes shut, but the rest of the girls are trying out for cheerleading. What's a girl to do? Attempt to do both while dealing with some incredible money news and two very hot boys. But will an OAR (Older Alpha Rivalry) force her to choose?

Claire Lyons: Is psyched to be going to school with Cam and the PC. Can you say carpools and doubling on Cam's bike? But what's a girl to do when she has to deal with a new school, an ah-mazing boyfriend, her BFF's, and a new enemy all at once? Sometimes, newer isn't better.

The Block Estate:

7:35, September 8th

Massie stood in front of her window, and stretched like she had just gotten up, when she had actually been up since six am, having a private panic-fest in honor of the first day of high school. Walking to her mirror and examining her outfit from different angles, she mentally rated her cream-colored Marc Jacobs cap-sleeved v-neck, navy, maroon, black, deep red, and gold Alexander Wang skirt, black denim women's-cut blazer by Theory, and her four-inch Louboutin heels. Nine point six.

Clipping her charm bracelet around her wrist, and putting her new gold necklace and earring set she had bought at Tiffany's the day before instantly elevated her to a nine point eight. Spritzing Chanel No 19 on her wrists and behind her knees, Massie turned to the black pug that was curled up on her bed.

"Bean, how do I look?"

Bean barked twice, then hopped to the floor, and rushed over to Massie, who stooped to pet her pup. "I know girl, Asher Prep is farther away then OCD. But this only means that I'll arrive home ten minutes later then usual" Massie reassured Bean, stroking her inky-black fur. Standing up and picking up her new deep red Chanel oversize purse, Massie pulled out her newest flavor of Glossip Girl, Strawberry Daiquiri, and smoothed it across her lips. Walking to the door of her room and taking a deep breath, Massie slowly turned the knob and walked downstairs, Bean following close behind.

"There you are!" Massie turned to the sound of her mother's voice. Kendra and William smiled proudly at their only daughter.

"Hey mom. Her dad. I'm kind of late" Massie said, pausing to give each of her parents a quick hug before walking out the front door and to the waiting Range Rover.

"Hey Massie!" Claire exclaimed from inside the car "Love the outfit!"

"Thanks. You too by the way" Massie said, as if she hadn't worked with Claire all week to create the perfect start-of-high-school outfit. The aqua blue Marni dress, paired with a subtly gold Dolce and Gabbana shrug and tan oxfords made Claire look like an even prettier version of Elle Fanning. And the vintage Louis Vuitton bag Massie was letting her borrow made her outfit look even better.

"Can you believe it? High School already. I'm defiantly gonna miss OCD" Claire said with a sigh, pulling a bottle of Evian out of the Range Rover's mini fridge as they pulled out of the driveway.

Massie took a deep breath. As an alpha, she had to show confidence. "Whatever. I'm so over OCD. Asher Prep is going to be much better." Digging through her purse, Massie pulled out her iphone and a Sephora bag, and handed both to Claire.

"Bag first, read what's on the screen next." Massie ordered. Claire bit her lip, and looked in the black and white bag, and pulled out a s'mores flavored Philosophy lip-gloss. Massie watched as her friend smeared the gloss across her lips, and then looked at the words on the screen- Massie's latest In and Out that she had made last night:

In: Out:

Asher Preparatory Academy (APA) OCD

Ninth Grade Alphas Eight Grade Alphas

9th through 12th 6th through 8th

Massie smiled, sure that Claire would agree with her words of Alpha wisdom. Instead, she was surprised to see a confused look on Claire's face.

"You're really over OCD just like that?" Claire asked. Massie sighed, reglossed, and tossed her chestnut hair behind her shoulders.

"Claire, are you a barnacle on the bottom of a boat?"

"No."

"Then let go." Massie sighed, narrowing her amber eyes. Claire wrinkled her pale eyebrows. "Aren't limpets the things that cling to the bottom of boats?" she asked, putting her new gloss in her purse.

"Whatever" Massie sighed, as the Range Rover pulled up to Alicia's estate. Massie and Claire waved as Alicia slowly made her way to the car, wearing a pale yellow Ralph Lauren polo and a heather grey fitted pencil skirt. Alicia slid into the backseat of the Range Rover, and dropped her Michel Kors bag on the floor, causing a stack of silver bangles to jangle noisily on her wrist. Massie enviously noted that the silver popped against Alicia's naturally tan skin, making it seem tanner then usual. She made a mental note to see if silver had the same effect with her skin.

"So Leesh, ready for APA?" Massie asked, as Alicia crossed her ankles- calling attention to her black uber-high wedge ankle boots.

"Asher Prep?" Alicia verified, smiling an opposite-of-no-way smile. Massie and Claire giggled, and the three girls cranked up the volume on the CD player, singing along to the latest hits.

"You know that we all are trying out for Varsity Cheerleading right?" Massie asked her friends over the music.

"Given!" Alicia grinned, flashing a thumbs up, and Claire nodded her approval, as the Range Rover arrived at Dylan's house. Dylan rushed up to the car, her olive green Michel Kors shirt setting off her pin-straight red hair, and her brown suede miniskirt making her legs look thinner then usual. Throwing her Dior purse into the car before climbing in and kicking her high-heeled Jimmy Choo sandals up on the seat in front of her, Dylan opened her purse and pulled out a baggie of assorted fruits.

"You look good Dylan" Massie complemented, knowing that if she didn't, Dylan would think that they all thought she was fat, then stuff herself, then feel fat.

"Thanks" Dylan said, chewing on a grape. "Week long emergency juice cleanse. You really think it worked?"

"Of course. You look great" Claire reassured her, sneaking a strawberry from her baggie of fruit. Massie watched as Alicia subtly rolled her eyes. "Leesh, don't you think Dylan looks ah-mazing?" Massie asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Alicia replied, texting- probably Josh. The Range Rover pulled up outside the Pinewood, and Kristen walked out, wearing a mom-approved OCD Sirens Soccer sweatshirt and a loose fitting pair of jeans. The only cool factor to her ensemble was a Gucci bag slung over her shoulder. Sliding into the Range Rover, Kristen changed pulled off her sweatshirt, revealing a fitted black shirt, and slipped off the baggy pants, revealing a short teal bandage skirt and knee-high black moccasins underneath.

"Love the outfit. Hate the disguise" Massie said, smiling. Kristen playfully scowled, then laughed. "I know. Even in High School I'm not old enough to wear this out of the house." Kristen pulled a pair of chandelier earrings out of her bag, and put them on. "And, my mom keeps on telling me how I have to make Varsity Soccer."

"Don't you want to do cheerleading with the rest of us?" Massie asked, widening her amber eyes. Kristen sighed as the Range Rover pulled up in front of APA. "Of course. I'll just try out for both. I mean, soccer practice doesn't start until cheerleading practice is over. How hard can it be?"

Massie grinned. She knew that the PC was going to make the Varsity team. After all, they had been the best cheerleading squad at OCD. Sliding out of the Range Rover, Massie motioned for the rest of the girls to stand next to her. Looking up at the impressive building, Massie took a deep breath, and then turned to the PC, who were already talking.

"Do you think we'll have lockers next to one another?" (Alicia)

"I wonder if the café is open yet." (Dylan)

"Does anyone see the boys anywhere?" (Claire)

"Are we on time or early?" (Kristen)

Massie cleared her throat. "On my nod, start walking to Call Me Maybe okay? Left foot first." Massie waited for her friends to nod, before taking her place in between Dylan and Claire. Nodding her head, Massie swung her left foot forward, and began singing the catchy summer hit in her head. Watching as a group of boys wearing football jackets turned and stared, Massie smiled.

The girls walked past the benches on the lawn in front of the school, when Massie heard a sharp "click-click", and saw the camera flash. Whipping her head to the side, she watched as a girl with long auburn tresses and ice blue eyes slipped a camera into a red Chanel oversize tote exactly like the one Massie was carrying, and turned back into a circle of girls, who broke into whisper-giggles. Massie crossed her fingers and silently prayed that it was a good photo... and if it wasn't, that it wasn't going to be thrown up on facebook. Setting her amber-colored eyes on a bench on the other side of the field, Massie began to walk, looking to see if her friends followed, which they did, thank Gawd. Sitting on the bench with the rest of the PC, Massie turned to the other girls.

"Anyone know who they are?" she asked, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all shook their heads as they watched the photo-girls saunter up to the front of the building.

"Ehmagawd, it's Duh-livia Ryan" Dylan whispered, pointing to the far side of the field, where Olivia Ryan was walking towards the building, wearing a black lace blouse over a fire-engine red bandeau, and a short red bandage skirt. Massie gasped as the auburn-haired girl slipped her camera out of her bag again, this time, snapping a picture of Olivia as she made her way up to the school in her barely-there outfit. Massie rolled her eyes. Whoever the photo-girls were, they couldn't be very smart. Because then they'd know that Massie Block's photo could not be on the same memory card as Olivia Ryan's.


	2. Chapter 2

Asher Prep:

Freshman Hall Girls Bathroom

8:42 am

Claire set her bag down on the white countertop, and nervously finger-combed her hair, and reglossed. Pulling out her Massie-mandatory makeup kit, Claire grabbed her brown eyeliner pencil, and mascara, and quickly reapplied her makeup. Shoving the makeup kit and gloss back into her bag, Claire fluffed her hair (which was even blonder thanks to lots of time spent at Massie's pool over the summer), and pulled out a bottle of Miss Dior (an end-of-summer splurge) and spritzed her wrists. Studying her reflection on the mirror for any flaws, Claire pushed everything back inside her bag and gave herself a smile for luck before heading to English- her first class with Cam.

Walking into room 218 with what she hoped was a pretty smile on her face, Claire looked around the room until she found Cam, who smiled at her, and patted the empty seat next to him.

"Hey" Cam said, reaching into his black backpack, and pulling out a brown paper bag. "Back to school present." Claire held the bag in her hands, feeling guilty. She hadn't gotten Cam anything. Peeking in, she couldn't help but giggle. The paper bag was stuffed with candy.

"Thank you!" Claire smiled, giving Cam a quick kiss on the cheek, and feeling her heart speed up just a little bit. Mrs. Richi, the Freshman Honors English teacher who was well known for baking her class cookies on Fridays, gave them a since-it's-the-first-day-I'll-pretend-that-didn't-happen look. The tardy bell rang, and Claire pulled a gummy worm out of the bag and popped it into her mouth before class started. While Mrs. Richi talked about all the different books the class would be SparkNoting- err, that is reading- Claire pulled out her iphone (courtesy of the PC) and was surprised to see that she had a new text message.

**Kristen: turn around**

Claire looked behind her, and smiled at Kristen.

**Claire: hey! srry that I didn't sit with u**

**Kristen: nvr mind... u & cam look cute next to each other. **

**Claire: aww... thnx!**

**Kristen: we read romeo & juliet this year... maybe u & cam can read the balcony scene... jk ;)**

Claire giggled, pressing one hand over her mouth to avoid getting in trouble on the first day. Just then, there was a knock on the classroom door, which slowly opened. A secretary motioned for Mrs. Rossi to step outside. The moment she left, the class began talking.

"WTF? Random" Strawberry laughed, her hair practically fire engine red. Claire looked at Kristen, and tilted her head in the direction of Strawberry's hair. Kristen nearly snorted in an effort to not laugh, which made Claire burst out laughing. Students began to give her are-you-crazy stares, which only made her and Kristen laugh harder. Then, Claire saw something which made her laughter stop.

Mrs. Rossi had walked back into the room, with one of the most beautiful girls Claire had ever seen. Her hair was jet black, and tumbled down her back in thick, lush waves. Her skin was a perfect tan, and her eyes were emerald green. The girl had boobs that put Alicia's to shame, and was runway-model slender. Her tight fitting white v-necked tank top and ultra-short gold shorts made her look like she was straight from the pages of a fashion magazine, and her nude stiletto heels gave her poise.

"This is Lucrezia" Mrs. Rossi said, pronouncing the name Lu-cree-shah. "She's moved here from Italy."

Lucrezia smiled coyly, and ran her hand through her thick hair, causing a stack of gold bangles to slide down her wrist with a musical clatter.

"Hello" Her voice was musical and exotic, the word's two syllables pronounced like poetry. Her teeth were so white, Claire felt blinded.

"Feel free to take an empty seat Lucrezia" Mrs. Rossi said, walking to her desk. Lucrezia's emerald-colored eyes scanned the room, and she pursed her glossy, red lips. Claire bit her lip as Lucrezia sauntered past her and took the empty seat next to Kristen, who looked horrified. Claire turned to face Cam, hoping that they could maybe share an eye roll.

But Cam, like every other boy in the room, was staring right at Lucrezia. Claire felt her morning Eggo and glass of orange juice threatening to make a reappearance, and gulped. This was definitely not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Asher Prep:

The Café

12:00 pm

Alicia waited impatiently for her friends outside the wide double-doors to the café. She knew that they wanted to make an entrance, but _hello_, they were practically unfashionably late. Tapping her foot against the tile floor, Alicia watched the students walk into the café, mentally rating them, and listening to bits of conversation.

"Going to school with boys..."

"... But I still think the blue ones would of looked better..."

"Maybe after football practice..."

"She's even hotter then Alicia."

Wait. _What?_ Alicia spun around, looking for whoever had just spoken, and noticed a mousy-looking boy nervously glancing in her direction. Slowly walking over to him, Alicia placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. "Who's hotter then me?"

The boy gulped and turned bright red. "The umm...uh... the new Italian girl..." he stuttered, looking down at his feet. Alicia smiled sweetly, and used her long fingers to hold the boy's chin up.

"There's a new girl? What's she like?" Alicia asked, fluttering her lashes. The boy blushed even more, and bit his lip. "She's uh... really hot?" The mouse-boy said nervously, his voice going up like he was answering a question.

Alicia patted his cheek, and went back to waiting for the rest of the PC. Did they know about this new girl as well? Alicia scanned the halls for any sign of her friends, and spotted Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen walking toward her. Waving her hand, she smiled as they approached her.

"Ready for lunch girls?" Massie asked, immediately taking charge. Claire, Kristen, and Dylan all nodded. Alicia sighed. Couldn't Massie be a little less controlling for once? It wasn't like the world would end if Massie Block didn't rule the Pretty Committee 24/7. And besides, certain girls- specifically those with the initials AR- would do a much better job as Alpha.

"Leesh?" Massie called, her manicured hand planted on the café doors. Alicia blinked a few times, and then smiled like nothing was wrong. Massie, Claire, Kristen and Dylan waited while she took her time walking over to them. Massie pushed open the double doors, and as the lunchtime sounds of gossip, laughter, and the clinking of silverware washed over them, Alicia wished that she were the one leading the PC through the café.

Spotting a familiar Yankees cap, Alicia waved to Josh, who motioned for her to sit next to him at the table he was sharing with Derrington, Cam, and Dempsey. Alicia glanced over at Massie, who was to busy talking the other girls to notice Alicia slip off to sit with Josh.

* * *

Massie scanned the café with her amber eyes, looking for Alicia. _Where did she sneak off to? _Massie thought angrily, wondering why Alicia would choose to ditch the PC on such an important day. Looking across the room, she spotted Alicia sitting next to Josh. _Typical. _

"Nice bag."

Massie turned around, to see none other than the auburn-haired girl who had taken her picture that morning. The girl's glossy lips twisted into a smile. Massie narrowed her eyes and prepared to retaliate.

"Are you the paparazzi?" Massie asked sweetly, staring right into the girl's ice-blue eyes.

"Far from it" Auburn-hair laughed, tossing her expertly styled hair. Massie rolled her shoulders.

"Then why are you stalking me?"

The girls surrounding Auburn-hair let out a collective gasp, like Massie had just said that Old Navy was cool. Auburn-hair narrowed her icy eyes, and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you have a mental disorder?" she asked, her voice reminding Massie of icicles. Massie gulped.

"Of course not" she shot back, tossing her chestnut locks. Auburn-hair smiled, and mimicked Massie's earlier tone of voice.

"Then why are you having delusions of grandeur?"

Massie felt like a speeding Ferrari had hit her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. For once in her life, she was completely without a clever comeback.

"C'mon girls, let's go," Auburn-hair said with a laugh, giving Massie a satisfied smirk, before walking away with her friends in tow. Massie bit her lip. Thinking back to that morning's car ride, she remembered her In/Out list, and realized that she needed to edit it. Massie wished she was back at OCD where nobody would even dream of talking back to her.

"Let's go" Massie snapped, gesturing to the table where Alicia sat with the boys. She stomped off, and the Pretty Committee meekly followed.

* * *

Across the café, a group of girls sat at table nine, and watched as their auburn-haired alpha made her way towards them

"Did you talk to them?" a girl with platinum blonde hair called out. The auburn girl smiled, and slid into her seat at the table. She was Riley Taylor, the Queen of the it-girls at Asher Prep.

"Of course I did Samantha. Even though they're Freshmen"

Samantha Duke rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "We were Freshmen two years ago Riley. It's not that much time."

Riley sighed. "It feels like for-ever ago. Anyway, want to hear my opinions on them?" The other girls at the table nodded. Riley cleared her throat, and rolled her shoulders. "I'll start with Massie. She's the one with the brown hair. She definitely has attitude, and looks. And she was alpha back at OCD"

"Isn't she that girl who's dating a Sophomore at ADD?" Bella Young asked, adjusting the straps of her pink Chloe dress. Riley nodded. "Yeah. Landon something"

The other girls at the table nodded. Freshmen girls dating Sophomore boys were usually pretty mature.

"So the redhead is Dylan Marvil- yes one of the Marvils" Riley continued, pausing to steal a fry from Bella's plate "I heard that she has weigh issues, but from what I see, she's a size four at most" Riley raised her eyebrows as if to say _and a size four still means that you're skinny. _

"The girl with dark blonde hair is Kristen. She's a good athlete, and really smart"

"She's the soccer player I kept hearing about last year" Samantha interrupted. "Coach would always tell us about her."

Riley stared at Samantha, then continued. "And then there's Claire- the one in the blue dress. I heard that she's the most down to earth out of the group." Riley sat back in her seat, and looked around the table.

"What about that other girl they hang out with- Alicia? You know, the dancer?" Mia Fitzpatrick asked. At five three and size double zero, Mia was the smallest of the group- as well as the best dancer.

Riley sighed. "From what I heard, she's the sort of girl who always wants to be number one. As in, kick out the alphas. And apparently, she can be a little slutty at times." Riley took a sip of her Evian. Who knew that there were so many popular Freshmen girls?

"What about the Ryan girl?" Bella asked, poking her tray with her fork. Riley shrugged. "Olivia? She has the looks, but she doesn't seem too bright. I heard her ask Mr. Samson what country America is in." The girls at the table gave Riley a mix of shocked and skeptical looks. Riley nodded. "It's true"

"There's that henna-head- I think she's called Strawberry" Mia said. Riley nearly choked on her water.

"STRAWBERRY?" She shout-giggle-gasped. Mia nodded her head. Riley sighed.

"Well, she seems... like she'd be interesting." Riley said, sipping her water.

"And the Italian girl?" Samantha asked, twirling a strand of platinum blonde hair.

"Please, if she's on the team, then she might as well be the only member. Everyone will just notice her- or shall I say, her chest" Riley stood, and motioned for the other girls to get up. Tossing their trays on their way out, the girls walked out of the café.


	4. Chapter 4

Asher Prep:

The Gym

2:30 pm

Kristen pulled her dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail and stood next to Dylan as the gym teacher, Ms. Finn, called roll.

"Kristen Gregory?"

"Here!" Kristen called out, holding up her left hand. The class lined up to go outside, and Dylan grabbed Kristen's arm.

"How do I look?" Dylan asked, pointing to her black shorts, blue tank top, and black Nikes. Kristen bit her lip.

"9.5" Kristen responded, straightening out her pale pink tank top, and brushing imaginary lint off of her navy blue shorts. Walking onto the practice field with the rest of the gym class, Kristen couldn't help but feel nervous. She attempted to peek over the heads of the students in front of her, only caught a glimpse of the green field.

"All right, listen up" Ms. Finn said "we're gonna start off with something pretty easy. Make two teams, Upperclassmen versus Underclassmen. We're playing soccer. Upperclassmen to the right, Underclassmen to the left."

_SCORE! _Kristen walked to the left side of the field with the Freshmen and Sophomores in her class. One of the Sophomore boys stood in the goal, and a Senior girl guarded the opposite side's goal. Ms. Finn dropped the ball on the field and blew her whistle.

Kristen raced down the field, not really caring that this was gym class, not an actual game. She searched for the ball, and found it being kicked down the field by of one of the girls who had been part of Auburn-hair's group at lunch. The girl's platinum blonde high ponytail swung as she maneuvered the ball down the field. Kristen raced toward her, never taking her eyes off her target. As the blonde girl looked to her left, Kristen ran to her right side, and kicked the ball away, then raced down to the right side of the field.

The blonde girl raced after her, cutting in front as Kristen neared the goal. Kristen swerved around her, hart racing. Pulling her leg back, Kristen kicked the ball as hard as she could, and it flew high over the goalies outstretched arms before slamming into the net.

"Gooooaaaal!" Dylan burped, and Kristen giggled, jogging back to the left side of the field.

Ms. Finn blew her whistle again, and the gym class game resumed. The blonde girl raced down the field with the ball, aiming for the goal. Kristen's leg shot out, and she felt her foot hit the ball, and her leg tangle around the blonde girl's as the both fell onto the turf. Kristen pushed herself off the ground and offered the blonde girl an I'm-sorry smile. The blonde girl smiled back.

"Nice play. I'm Samantha"

Kristen smiled, glad that Samantha wasn't going to freak. "Kristen."

Samantha nodded. "Varsity girls soccer tryouts are tomorrow. You should show up. I'm captain." Kristen swallowed a gasp. Varsity soccer? An invitation from the team captain? She grinned.

"I'll definitely be there!" Kristen said, walking inside with the rest of the gym class. She glanced over at Dylan, who raised her red eyebrows in question. Kristen gave her an I'll-tell-you-later nod, and walking into the gym with Samantha.


	5. Chapter 5

Asher Prep

3:00 pm September 9th

Freshmen Hall

Massie's Locker

Massie leaned against her locker, barely listening to what Kristen was telling her. Something about a soccer game in yesterday's gym class, and a girl from the cafe.

"Mass! Hey, I am sosososo sorry that I'm late!" Claire gasped, running down Freshman Hall. Massie nodded, and motioned for Claire to stand next to her.

"Where's Alicia and Dylan?" Massie asked, narrowing her amber eyes. Claire bit her thumbnail.

"Dylan's still changing, and I don't know where Alicia is." Claire said, pulling her hands inside her sweatshirt sleeves. Massie was glad that her two friends who had bothered to show up had worn what Massie planned. Each girl was supposed to wear black leggings and a black tank top. Then, each girl was supposed to have matching off the shoulder ombre sweatshirts and Pumas. Massie's sweatshirt and sneakers were purple. Claire's were pink. Kristen's were blue. Dylan's (wherever she was) were green. And Alicia's (wherever she was too) were red. Each girl had her hair in a high ponytail.

Massie spotted Dylan walking down the hall, he ponytail swinging.

"Dylan, are you a slow clock?" Massie called out. Dylan sighed, and picked imaginary lint off of her leggings.

"Nope"

"Then why are you late?" Massie said, realizing how lame she sounded, as the hallway was empty. Mercifully, Kristen and Claire did their best fake laughs.

"So where's Alicia?" Massie asked, studying her purple nails. Dylan shrugged. "Dunno. She wasn't in the locker room when I was changing." Dylan pulled an apple out of her bag and took a big bite. Massie sighed.

"Let's just go out to the field without her" she said, reglossing, "she'll either show up or she won't." Massie looked at her friends, daring them to say anything else.

Claire bit a thumbnail.

Kristen twirled a strand of dark blonde hair.

Dylan pressed a hand to her stomach.

Massie flipped her chestnut locks. "Let's go."

The Pretty Committee gathered their purses and followed their Alpha out of the school building, and onto the practice field. Massie noted that Kristen was carrying her soccer bag and lucky soccer ball. Kristen looked back at her. "What? I told you I was trying out for Varsity Soccer as well," she said, narrowing her aqua eyes. Massie nodded, realizing that that was what Kristen had been telling her in the hallway. On the inside, though, Massie wanted to scream. Didn't Kristen realize that she couldn't cheer and score goals at the same time.

"Don't worry Mass, soccer practice is at a different time. I checked." Kristen said, re-tying her ponytail. Massie sighed with relief. _Thank Gawd_.

The girls stepped onto the field, and put their bags on the bleachers. In the center of the field stood a large group of girls. Massie took her time walking over, not wanting to seem like she was in a rush.

"All right! Everyone who wants to try out, line up!" a peppy voice called out. All the girls immediately formed a neat and orderly line. Massie turned and saw the auburn-haired girl from the café walking down the line. She was wearing a fitted Asher Prep Cheerleading t-shirt and black shorts. On her feet were a pair of lime green and black pumas. The colors looked surprisingly good together. Her hair was down, held back by a simple black headband.

"All right! For those of you who _don't _know me, or for those of you who have forgotten for some sort of unthinkable reason, I'm Riley Taylor, and yes, I am cheer captain."

Massie gave her best fake smile.

"So, let's start by introducing the girls who are already on the team. We'll start with the Seniors. So, first, we have Lauren Anderson!"

A tall blonde girl ran up, and gave Riley a high five.

"Jennie Preston!" A petite brunette ran over, and flashed a huge smile, revealing blinding white teeth.

"Ilona Ruan!"

A girl with hair the color of caramel ran over, her steps light and springy.

"And Lissa Scott!"

A girl with dark brown hair and ultra-toned legs sprinted over, her hair moving shampoo-commercial style. Massie expected Riley to introduce herself next, but she didn't.

"Junior's next!" Riley called, waving to two girls. Massie wrinkled her nose. Riley was a Junior?

"Mia Fitzpatrick!"

Mia was a extremely petite girl who moved with the grace of a dancer.

"And Bella Young!"

Bella ran over, her strawberry blonde curls flying. She gave a wave to the girls in line before tying her hair back.

"Sophomores!" Riley called, causing a group of girls in matching "Go Asher Falcons!" sweatshirts to perk up.

"Natasha Chartson!"

Massie watched as a girl with dark hair and eyes ran over. She looked like a Russian princess.

"Analee Havan!"

A girl with hair that was redder than Dylan's ran over. She was incredibly tall.

"Eliza Hutton!"

Eliza's hair was jet black, and her eyes were violet, fringed with long, thick eyelashes. She showed off a perfect round off, and smirked at the girls who were trying out.

"Willa Savoy!"

Willa's blonde French braids swung as she ran over. Her sweatshirt clung to her envious figure, and her leggings showed off her toned calves.

"Excuse me! Did tryouts begin already?"

Massie (and every other girl) spun around. Alicia was walking over, and she was wearing something that was very different then what Massie had instructed the PC to wear. Alicia was wearing black spandex shorts, and a long sleeved red shirt. On her feet were a pair of red Puma's with black laces. Her hair was down, without even a hair band to hold it back. She stood next to Massie in line.

"Sorry Mass, but it was waayyy too hot out for a sweatshirt and leggings. Sorry!"

Massie rolled her eyes. She could see the goose bumps on Alicia's bare legs.

"If you're hot, pull your hair back" Riley said, holding out an extra hair tie. Massie smirked as Alicia slowly took the hair tie from Riley and tied her hair back. _Surprise! No one here worships you! _Massie thought.

"Wait for meeeeeeeeee!" a high-pitched voice squealed. Olivia Ryan ran down the field, wearing an ultra short hot pink and black pleated miniskirt, a black tight fitting t-shirt, and black knee-high moccasins with hot pink laces. Her ahb-viously bleached blonde hair was pulled into an ultra-high ponytail with a hot pink ribbon, and she had two black war paint stripes under her eyes, football player style. As she got closer, Massie noticed that her nails were hot pink with black tips, and that she had a hot pink streak in her hair. Massie and the rest of the PC (except Claire) shuddered. That girl had NO fashion sense.

"And you are...?" Riley asked, raising a perfectly plucked brow. Olivia smiled, showing off all her teeth.

"Oh-livi-ah Ry-ahn!" she squealed. Riley grimaced.

"All right then Oh-livi-ah. Take your place in line."

"Sure!" Olivia scampered to Alicia's side. Massie tried hard not to laugh when she saw Alicia's expression. _Should have walked with us, huh? _she thought. Riley walked back to where the members of the team stood.

"All right. Mia is going to teach you all some basic dance moves that we usually use. Then you'll split into groups to practice them. We'll probably switch the groups around a couple of times, just to get a good idea of who can possibly be partnered with who. Then you'll show us the dance. Any questions?" Riley looked out at the girls with her ice-blue eyes.

"I have a question!" Olivia cried out. All of the girls sighed.

"Yes Oh-livi-ah?" Riley asked, rolling her eyes. Olivia stepped forward.

"Where's the coach?" she asked, in her ah-nnoying high voice.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Coach Lassitier said that we could run the tryouts. Any other stupid questions?" she asked, and the girls responded with a chorus of "no's", drowning out Olivia's "my question's aren't stupid!".

Mia stepped in front of the girls. "We're going to learn some dance moves to 'More' by Usher. We'll just start off by stretching to warm up." Mia finished her short speech with a kind smile, causing Massie to instantly think of her as someone who's a good friend- like Claire. Mia slowly bent to the side, and the girls mirrored her moves. Then, she led them through a series of different stretches.

"Pardon me every one!" a musical voice called out. The girls turned around (AGAIN!) and Riley let out an "If there's one more damn interruption..."

The Massie couldn't believe the girl standing in front of her. First of all, she was wearing nothing but a super-tiny pair of black spandex shorts and a black sports bra that barely contained her giant boobs. On her feet were a pair of brand-less black sneakers. Her jet-black hair hung down her back, and her eyes were the color of emeralds. Massie noticed Kristen and Claire exchanging a nervous look.

"Lucrezia DiAngelis" the girl said, holding out her hand to Riley. Riley stared at her. Lucrezia stared back. Riley pointed to the line. Lucrezia blinked her eyes innocently. Then, she smiled shyly, and walked into line, standing right next to Massie. Massie cringed, and sidestepped away.

"So, let's start learning the dance moves?" Mia suggested shyly. The girls nodded, while giving Lucrezia death stares, due to the wolf whistles of the nearby boys who were watching the tryouts. Mia began to teach the girls the dance moves, and Massie watched her carefully. The Alpha had a goal: _do better then the sluts. _

Dylan did her best kick-ball-change, leg back, extend, leap, high kick half turn for the fifth time in a row. Next to her, Strawberry was doing a surprisingly good job.

"And kick, turn, kick!" Mia called out. Dylan kicked her left leg as high as she could, spun to the right, and kicked her left leg again. Spinning to the left with the other girls in her group, which fortunately had Claire (but unfortunately included Olivia, who ahb-viously couldn't tell her left from her right). Out of the corner of her eye, Dylan saw a camera flash, and heard some one call "Get a zoom on Marvil number four!". As the girls bent over backwards, Dylan watched as the camera crew from her families' reality show filmed her dancing. _WTF? This is going on national TV? People are going to see me attempt to DANCE? _Dylan thought to herself.

"And, big finish!" Mia called out. Dylan ran to the 'center spot' with the other girls and threw her arms out, looking to the left. Mia smiled. "Great job! Grab some water before we do the final, okay?" Dylan followed the other girls to the water tank, and poured herself a big glass, then chugged it down. _Wait! STAWP! _she mentally screamed, before forcing herself to take tiny sips. How long had the camera crew been following her around? How much of her 'unladylike' behavior had they caught on tape? And did the camera actually add five pounds? Or was it ten? Dylan forced herself to calm down. She couldn't panic. Not on a day like this.

On the opposite side of the field, Alicia walked with the girls in her group to perform the dance in front of the members of the Cheerleading team. Alicia smiled to herself. She knew that she would make Varsity. It was as abh-vious as her love for Ralph Lauren.

"Ah-five, ah-six, ah-five, six sevh-unn, eight!" Mia counted, then stepped to the side as 'More' blasted through someone's ipod dock. Alicia shimmied low with the rest of the girls, then made a perfect pirouette to the left. Kicking her legs high, Alicia leaped high, then spun to her right and stepped back as the song reached its chorus. Alicia realized that the other girls were good- almost as good as her. Thinking quickly, she shimmied forwards and back with her hands on her hips with the other girls, then used some of her own special moves. She swung to the side, kicked her leg out in front of her, then spun fast to her left, and leapt as high as she could, her arms high in the air. The song ended, and Alicia pirouetted to the center to join the other girls, and tossed her arms out, and looked dramatically to one side. _Perfect_. Alicia looked out at the judges. They must have loved it. Riley's mouth was hanging open, and Bella's eyes were open wide.

"Next!" Riley called, and Alicia sashayed off to watch Massie and Kristen's group perform.

Kristen walked off the field with the PC after tryouts. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, her muscles gently throbbed, and she was toe-dally out of breath, but Kristen felt great, like she always did after exercising. Dylan took small sips from a water bottle, Alicia walked straight ahead, focusing on nothing, and Massie and Claire talked with one another.

"So Kuh-laire, what did you think about that underwear-as-outerwear-wearing slut?" Massie asked. Kristen took a deep breath.

"She's in my English class" Claire said quietly, looking down at her borrowed pumas.

"And you didn't tell me why?" Massie asked. Kristen gulped.

"We didn't want to worry you Mass," she called out. Massie smiled. "Thanks. So, time for the spa?"

"Not me" Kristen said, heading toward the bleachers, "I have soccer tryouts, remember?"

Massie sighed. "'Kay then. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya" Kristen called, jogging to the bleachers to change into her shin guards and cleats. Drawing closer, she noticed a boy with shaggy black hair kicking her soccer ball from foot to foot.

"Hey!" she called out. The boy turned around, and Kristen could see that he had very green eyes. That were currently staring right at her.

"That's my ball" she said. The boy blinked. Kristen stared at him. "Um, hello?" she asked. The boy blinked a couple of times. Kristen waved her hand at him.

"Reading girl!" he suddenly called out, as if remembering something important. Kristen blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That's why I know you. You're the girl with the reading obsession. Kristen, right?" the boy asked. Kristen blinked again. She was starting to remember what was possibly the shortest (and biggest fail of) a relationship.

"Griffin?" she asked. The boy nodded. "Yup. Don't worry, a bunch of people don't recognize me without my eyeliner and black nail polish" Kristen smiled. She was tempted to say that Griffin looked a lot better without guy-liner and man-polish, but didn't.

"So" Griffin said, "you trying out for soccer?"

"Yep," Kristen said, sliding her toned calves into her shin guards and high socks, then slipping into her cleats.

"Me too" Griffin said. Kristen turned to look at him, and took in his navy blue t-shirt, grey shorts, and black cleats. Kristen tied her laces.

"So," she said, trying to avoid and awkward silence, "how's school going for you?"

"Okay I guess" Griffin said. He tossed Kristen her soccer ball, and she caught it, and looked at him, then found herself staring into his eyes.

_Ehmagawd, he has the best eyes ever. And his hair looks super soft. _Kristen blinked, and felt her cheeks burn. She had NAWT just thought those things about GRIFFIN HASTINGS- the boy who she had obsessed over, dressed like, and stalked when she was in seventh grade. SEVENTH GRADE! She had practically been a little kid then. What was it that Skye Hamilton had said when she showed the PC the bomb shelter for the first time and gave them that now-infamous date challenge? _You're too young to be involved in a serious relationship anyway. _

And Skye had been right. Kristen and the rest of the PC had watched a secret video feed from their crushes' "man psychology" class, to find out intimate details about them. Only, the boys had told their teacher a bunch of BS to seem like sensitive and caring guys, so the PC had ended up acting like total idiots around their crushes. Kristen blushed as she remembered how she was convinced that Griffin was a huge Nicholas Sparks fan. She couldn't of been more wrong. And to make it worse she had gone through an unfortunate Goth phase to get his attention.

"Kristen?" Griffin asked. Kristen blushed again, realizing that she must of completely spaced out.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something" she said. Griffin nodded.

"Hey Kris!"

Kristen turned around, and saw Dempsey- her boyfriend- jogging towards her. Slipping an arm around her waist, Dempsey leaned in and gave her a kiss. Kristen blushed. _Awk-ward! _What was she supposed to do when she was with her ex and her boyfriend? Should she:

A: Pretend that Griffin wasn't there

B: Kiss Dempsey back

C: Push Dempsey away since her ex was in front of them

D: Introduce them and hope that they get along CHECK!

"Umm, Dempsey. This is Griffin. We used to hang out in seventh grade" Kristen said, giving her best fake smile. Dempsey stared at her.

"Yeah, I known Griffin. Now, am I walking you to soccer tryouts or what?" Dempsey asked, looping his arm around her shoulders. Kristen nodded, and they began to walk toward the field.

"Nice talking to you Griffin!" she called over her shoulder. Griffin gave her a small wave and a smile. Kristen smiled, and she and Dempsey reached the edge of the football field, where the girl's soccer tryouts were being held. The boy's tryouts were on the soccer field.

"Good luck!" Dempsey said, bending down to give Kristen a kiss on the cheek. Kristen smiled. "Thanks. You too."

Walking onto the field, Kristen sat down and began to stretch out her leg muscles.

"Hey Gregory" a voice called out. Kristen turned around and saw Samantha jogging towards her. Kristen waved, and Samantha sat down next to her on the field.

"So, why did you think I should try out for Varsity?" Kristen asked, pulling her left leg against her chest and stretching her right leg in front of her. Samantha tied her laces.

"Well, we need at least one Freshman who knows how to kick an Upperclassman's ass." Samantha said, pulling a green Asher Prep Soccer sweatshirt out of her bag. Kristen blinked. Was Samantha mad at her for scoring against her in gym the other day?

"Relax!" Samantha laughed, "I'm not pissed. Actually, I'm impressed. Most of the Frosh just let Upperclassmen win."

Kristen laughed. Samantha seemed nice. More girls trickled onto the field, and Kristen suddenly felt intimidated. These girls looked like professional soccer players, all muscle tone, high ponytails, tans, and determined expressions. Ms. Finn walked onto the field with them, and Kristen guessed that she was the coach.

"Listen up!" Coach Finn yelled, and all of the talking immediately stopped. "Everyone, get a ball, and get in line. We're starting with drills."

Kristen pushed herself off the ground. This was going to be fun.

Two hours later, Kristen walked off the field, feeling sore times 10- no, make that sore times 100, but feeling ah-mazing. The tryouts had been tough, but had also been sort of fun. The girls who were currently on the team were incredible players, and the girls who were trying out were gifted. Kristen sighed. She hoped that she would make Varsity- the list came out the next day.

Her Sidekick rang inside her bag, and she pulled it out and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kristen, it's me sweetie" her mother's voice said. Kristen frowned. Her mother sounded worried.

"Yeah mom?"

"Kristen, you need to come home right now." Marsha Gregory said. Kristen's frown grew deeper. Her mother hadn't yelled at her for saying yeah instead of yes, and didn't even ask about soccer. And she didn't demand that Kristen get a ride home.

"I'll be right home mom." Kristen said, snapping her phone shut and tossing it in her bag. Then she booked it to the bus station.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pinewood Apartment Building

The Gregory's Apartment

6:00 pm

Kristen sprinted into her apartment, and kicked off her sneakers.

"Mom?" She called, dropping her bag to the floor.

"In the kitchen." Marsha Gregory called out. Kristen nervously walked toward the kitchen, expecting her mother to be

A: Held up by armed robbers

B: Holding Kristen's secret stash of Victoria's Secret underwear/bras

C: Really ticked that Kristen had tried out for cheerleading.

Really, anything but:

D: Sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and eating bagels with Kristen's father. Who Kristen had barely seen in years, since he was always working odd jobs. Around the country. Just so that her family could pay the rent for their apartment and buy food each month.

"Um, hi?" Kristen said, staring at her father. He smiled at her.

"Kristen! I've missed you."

Kristen sat at the table. She hadn't seen her father since the soccer finals of her eighth grade year. After the game, he had took a job as a taxi cab driver in NYC. She looked at him across the table. He still had dark hair, but it was a little more salt and pepper now.

"Kristen, your father has some really good news for us." Kristen's mother said, handing Kristen a plain bagel. Kristen bit into the bagel and raised her eyebrows.

"Kristen," her father began, looking at her across the table, "I just found out that..."

The Block Estate

The Guesthouse

Claire's bedroom

6:05 pm

Claire sat on her bed, her legs tucked underneath her, and flipped through her Global History textbook. On her bedside table, her iphone beeped, signifying a new text.

**Massie: can u come over? i have a serious prob. **

**Claire: b there in a few**

Claire got up, and shoved her feet into a pair of Keds, then ran downstairs.

"Claire? Where are you going?" Judi Lyons asked from her seat on the living room sofa.

"Massie's house. She has a... homework problem?" Claire smiled sweetly. Massie defiantly didn't have a homework problem. Her idea of a problem would be not knowing what nail polish color to use.

"Don't stay out too late" Judi said. Claire smiled.

"Thanks mom!" She called, then ran over to the main house, and went to the door, and knocked. Inez answered.

"Miss. Block is in her room." She said.

"Thanks Inez!" Claire said, running up the stairs, and walking into Massie's room. The sound of Adele's "Set Fire To The Rain" nearly made her deaf. Massie sat on the floor, surrounded by used Kleenex and torn up photos. In her hands, she held a jacket, which she was busily cutting to shreds.

"Massie!" Claire shrieked. Massie looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Eww. Kuh-laire, why are you wearing Keds in my room? Gawd, take them off, toss them in the trash, disinfect the part of the carpet that you're standing on, then get some better shoes from my closet."

Claire sighed, and pulled off her Keds, then did as Massie said. If tossing her favorite shoes would help, Claire would do it. Massie looked terrible. Her hair looked stringy, her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was red, and tears had caused her eye makeup to create black rings around her eyes. And her outfit was worse. An oversize grey t-shirt, and a pair of blue and brown plaid pj shorts. Little pieces of purple nail polish that Massie had picked off littered the floor.

Claire grabbed a pair of Prada flip-flops from Massie's closet, and put them on her feet. Then, she sat beside her friend.

"What is it Mass?" Claire asked gently. She had never seen Massie so upset, and she began to run horrible situations through her head. _Ehmagawd, I hope Bean's okay... wait where IS Bean? Or it could be Brownie... Ehmagawd, what if something happened to Mr. or Mrs. Block? _

"It's... it's... Facebook!" Massie wailed, collapsing on the floor. Claire raised her eyebrows. Facebook? WTF? Claire looked over at Massie's desk, where her laptop was open and running. Claire noticed Bean cowering under the white desk. Claire picked the pug up, and placed her on Massie's lap. Massie began to stroke Bean's fur. Claire looked at the screen of Massie's laptop. Massie's Facebook news feed filled the screen. Claire looked, searching for anything that would make Massie this upset. Then, she saw it.

_Landon Crane went from "Being in a relationship" to "Single"_

_ Alicia Riviera likes this_

Claire walked over to Massie, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Massie, that's terrible! He's a jerk." She said. Massie sniffled.

"But I love him!" She cried, and Claire hugged her.

"He doesn't deserve you Massie." Claire said, as Massie sobbed. Massie looked up at her.

"What did I do?" She asked, her amber eyes filled with tears. Claire felt terrible. "You did nothing Massie. Nothing at all. He's just a stupid jerk who doesn't deserve someone as ah-mazing as you." Claire said, quoting a self-help book she had read when Cam had left her for Duh-livia in eighth grade.

Massie sniffed. "High School sucks. First I get dissed by some Upperclassmen, the Alicia decides that she can do whatever she wants, then some new girl shows up dressed like a stripper, and now I'm single."

Claire sighed. "Alicia's just being Alicia. And Dylan and Kristen are loyal. And remember what you said in Seventh? You gotta be single to mingle." Claire smiled.

"But what if Alicia tries to take over again? And Dylan and Kristen haven't answered their phones." Massie said, walking to her bed and sitting down. Claire sighed. Massie was overreacting. But maybe it was time for Claire to stop being a wimp and get her hands dirty for once.

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked. If she could get Massie to stop scheming, maybe she could cheer her up.

"Well, I think that Miss. Riviera will have to walk to school tomorrow. In heels. We all know that I'm making Varsity cheerleading. I won't be single for long. And that new girl is done for." Massie smiled, but frowned again. "Gawd. How can I even deal with this?"

Claire smiled. Living in Massie's back yard for almost three years- not to mention being one of Massie's close friends- had sort of taught her to embrace her inner bee-yatch.

"Where's your iphone?" Claire asked. Massie pointed to her desk. Claire picked up the phone, and ran her hands over the purple crystal embellished case. Then, she clicked on her, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia's names and sent out a text message.

**Massie: leesh, kuh-laire, dyl, and k- let's wear sky-high heels tomorrow to celebrate making varsity cheerleading (we're ahb-viously going to make it) and to give that slutty new girl some serious competition. **

Claire sent the message, then showed Massie the screen. Massie grinned as three responses showed up on the screen:

**Dylan: ah-proved! plus heels make ur butt look hawt x10. read about it in cosmo**

** Alicia: heart that! 8-inch stilettos making their debut! **

Claire showed Massie Alicia's response and both girls giggled.

**Kristen: hey- don't forget about varsity soccer over here! mass- can u pick me up 11 wildmere court? we moved. thnx. **

Claire stared at the screen of Massie's iphone. "Um, Mass?" She said, showing Massie the screen.

"WTF?" Massie said, "Wildmere is one of the most expensive neighborhoods in Westchester. What's K doing there?"

"I dunno." Claire said, biting her thumbnail. Massie snatched her iphone from Claire, and stared at the screen.

"I'm going to bed. Today's been a headache, and tomorrow's going to be interesting." Massie said, walking into her closet. She walked out wearing a pair of purple pj pants and a white tank top.

"See you tomorrow then." Claire said, walking out.

"Wait!" Massie screeched. Claire turned around.

"Don't tell ANYONE about anything. I mean it. Especially about Landon." Massie said. Claire smiled. "I won't." She said, before walking back to the guesthouse.


	7. Chapter 7

The (can you freaking believe it) GREGORY ESTATE

The Foyer

7:00 am

September 10th

Kristen nervously paced the length of the marble foyer. She was still in what she had dubbed a "money daze". Last night, her father had explained that his art dealing business was back and better then ever. So, the Gregory family had moved back into their old estate.

Kristen looked at herself in the mirror. Her Sevens fit her perfectly, showing off her long legs. Her teal Juicy Couture tank top worn under a silver shrug brought out her eyes and a pair of gunmetal-colored high heels finished the look. Kristen ran a hand over her pin-straight hair, and fastened a pair of simple sapphire studs to her ears.

A car horn beeped outside, and Kristen walked out the door and into the Range Rover.

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie, Claire, and Dylan screamed. Isaac covered his ears. Kristen blushed. "Hey girlies!" She said, grinning.

"What happened?" Claire asked. Kristen took a deep breath.

"Remember how I lied to you all in Seventh, and told you that my family had moved into the Montador when we were actually living in the Pinewood since my dad had lost his job?" Kristen asked. Massie, Dylan, and Claire nodded.

"Well, my dad came over last night." Kristen said.

"Wait- I thought that you rarely saw him since he works as a cabbie now." Dylan said. Massie poked her, and Dylan clamped her mouth shut.

"Well, Dad came over and told us that his art business is back. As in, I'm rich now." Kristen said, looking at her friends, who squealed.

"Ehmagawd!"

Kristen blushed. Then she noticed something. "Where's Leesh?"

Massie and Claire exchanged a look. "She said that she wasn't feeling well. She texted me this morning." Massie said. Claire looked down at the navy blue Miu Mius that she borrowed from Massie. The Range Rover pulled up in front of Asher Prep, and the girls climbed out.

"Gregory!"

Kristen turned around, and saw Samantha walking over.

"Hey Samantha!" She called out. Samantha walked over to where the PC was standing, dressed in a simple white v-necked t-shirt tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. She held a black leather jacket in the crook of her arm, and wore a pair of red wedge heels with a peep toe.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I thought you might want to know. You're the only Freshman to make Varsity soccer." Samantha said. Kristen stared at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Anyways, Riley said she'd be cool with you and your friends joining us at table nine at lunch today. That means the skinny redhead, preppy blonde, and fashionable brunette. Riley's words not mine," Samantha said, and jogged off. Kristen turned to her friends.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Uh of course! That Riley girl thinks I'm skinny!" Dylan said, her green eyes wide.

Kristen turned to Massie, who smiled. "Why not?" Massie said with a grin. Kristen smiled, then linked arms with her friends and walked into the building. Life was good. Times ten.

Asher Prep

8:00 am

September 10th

Alicia walked to the front of the building, feeling completely grossed out by her sweaty body. She had walked all the way to school since Massie hadn't picked her up. Alicia examined her feet. Her ultra-high red stilettos had caused her feet to blister, and she winced.

Alicia angrily shoved open the school doors, and made her way down to Freshman hall. Stopping at her locker, Alicia noticed a crowd of girls around a bulletin board. Of course. The Varsity Cheerleading list. Alicia walked as fast as she dared to the bulletin board, and shoved the other girls out of her way, and then scanned the list.

**Asher Prep Varsity Cheerleading: **

**Seniors: **

**-Lissa Scott**

**-Jennie Preston (Treasurer- yes, we have a team treasurer. And she takes AP Calc and AP Physics) **

**-Ilona Ruan**

**-Lauren Anderson (Secretary- and yes, we also have a secretary)**

**Juniors: **

**-Riley Taylor (Captain) **

**-Bella Young **

**-Mia Fitzpatrick (Choreographer) **

**Sophomores: **

**-Analee Havan**

**-Willa Savoy**

**-Natasha Chartson**

**-Eliza Hutton**

**And... FRESHMEN: **

**-Massie Block**

**-Kristen Gregory**

**-Dylan Marvil**

**-Claire Lyons**

Alicia read the list. And red it again. She felt her mouth go dry. Where was her name? Suddenly, she felt like everyone was staring at her.

"Congrats!" Dylan burped. Alicia spun around, and watched as Massie, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire high-fived.

"So, meet at my locker before lunch for outfit and makeup inspection, kay?" Massie said. The other girls nodded, and Alicia stomped over to them.

"Umm, guys, I didn't make the squad." She said. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. Maybe Massie had decided that everyone should walk today.

The PC said nothing. Then Massie sighed.

"Look Alicia. You can't ditch your tryout outfit then lie to me and say that you have mono. It doesn't work that way."

At the word _mono_, everyone turned and stared. Alicia felt sick.

"Just because you don't have any boobs doesn't mean that you have to wear frumpy sweatshirts all the time." She said to Massie who smirked.

"Well, at least I don't show them off like a hooker." Massie said, pointing to Alicia's tight fitting Ralph Lauren Polo, which had five buttons open.

Alicia took a deep breath. "Well at least I have a boyfriend. I mean, my status is still 'in a relationship' on Facebook. BTW, Landon current status was on everyone's news feed last night." Alicia snapped.

Massie narrowed her amber eyes and gave Alicia her infamous half-smile. "Alicia, are you a midget?"

"Does it look like it?"

Massie tossed her chestnut locks. "Then why are you stooping so low?"

Alicia was about to call out Massie's lame comeback, but Olivia stepped forward.

"Maybe Alicia's, like, on her knees?" the blond airhead said. The boys chuckled, and Alicia heard Chris Plovert scream "BJ!" As loud as he could. Alicia's cheeks grew red, and she turned around and walked down the hall. She knew one thing. This. Was. War.


End file.
